


GET ME ANOTHER TISSUE!

by Harker13, Masamune7



Series: Loki... Really? [1]
Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Edgeplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 20:27:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16182569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harker13/pseuds/Harker13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masamune7/pseuds/Masamune7
Summary: Gods don’t get sick…right?





	GET ME ANOTHER TISSUE!

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober 03: Edge Play  
> 

He sank to the bottom of the bathtub; eyes wide open as he saw how the small bubbles floated to the surface. Even the most mundane events such as taking a bath could lead Loki to a total state of ecstasy for dramatic and theatrical performances. A couple nights have gone by since his last encounter with Thor.

He’d been there for what felt like hours; sleepy, and the water was cold already.

Thor knocked the door politely, twice.

“Not again” – his strong arms lifted Loki from the depths; awakening him from his trance – “Could you please stop with the “killing-myself-oh-how-I-want-to-die” thing?!”.

“I’m not trying to kill myself, I’m taking a bath you fool! which by the way … who gave you permission to interrupt?!” – he stepped out the water leaving wet stains all over the place; making his way to the bedroom and crawling under the covers.

“So mature … you’re all soaked up!” – Thor approached Loki’s bed - “and blushed”.

“I’m not” – said Loki as he covered his eyes with his forearm.

“Yes, you are” – Thor smiled.

“No, I’m not” – getting annoyed.

“Yes, you are” – oh how he loved these childish games.

“Gods don’t get sick… “

“Actually Loki, you’re a demy-god … more of a frost …”

“NO, I’M NOT! STOP IT!” – a yelling Loki was never a good omen.

“If Gods get sick once every ten-thousand years or so … and your last cold was around the time you went trough puberty and that embarrassing acne phase, then …” – Thor knew how to get on Loki’s nerves.

“I told you to STOP!” – yelled as he conjured a knife and put it right on Thor’s neck artery.

They both sustained looks for a second until a very flamboyant sneeze from Loki interfered with the evilness. He vanished the knife and dramatically threw himself to bed.

“Never mind, let me die … I’ll find you in another life” – sneeze – AAAAAAGH!!!!

Thor put a tissue on Loki’s nose – “I could kiss the cold away…”

“What?” – sneezes loudly – “Damn it! I don’t feel like fornicating right now, Thor …”

“Really?” – doubtfully.

“No … I always feel like fornicating” – sneezes – “AAAAAAAGH!!! Make it stop!!!”

“I don’t think laying down naked with soaked hair will help very much, here, let me just…” – and gracefully, Thor tied Loki’s hair in a pony tail – “So cute, brother!”

“You know what’s even cuter?” – Loki conjured the knife again and stabbed Thor in the rib.

“YOU BITCH!” – Thor’s eye almost popped out from his head.

“Relax, it’s the smallest dagger I have, whiny fool … hahahaha, in fact, made me feel better; thank you, brother” – sneezes – “never mind”

Thor pulled out the dagger and cut a portion of his cloak; ragged it in half and approached Loki to tie his wrists to the headboard.

“Oh, c’mon I was just fooling around with you” – Thor didn’t respond – “Thor … are you mad?, Thor…” - sneezes – “answer me, and get me another tissue!”

Thor ragged another cloak’s piece and used to blindfold Loki.

“Oh! Who’s the mature one, now?!” – Loki didn’t have time for these games.

The blonde God grabbed Loki’s rising cock with one hand and lifted him by the neck towards him with the other.

“Hey! What you think you’re… “– the trickster sounded surprised.

“Shut up…” - and started to suck Loki’s dick, slowly. Up and down, side by side.

Loki loudly sneezed again.

“Ok, let’s get over with this, I want to rest” – but Thor kept sucking him – “Thor, I’m serious; I’m tired” – sneezes – “and I don’t think I’m quite sensual at this moment” – sneezes – “are you listening?”

He didn’t stop and kept sucking him; grabbed Loki’s ass with both hands and lifted him to get a better angle. Every time Loki tried to move the hip to get a deeper thrust; Thor eased him down; he had no choice on how this was going to proceed.

“Ah … keep going, I’m about to cum…” - and Thor suddenly stopped.

Loki’s agitated breath intensified as the pleasure ceased – “What?! Keep going!” – but was interrupted with a sudden kiss from his lover.

“In a minute” – whispered Thor

“Can I get some water?”

“No.” – Thor was serious about it.

“May I get some water, pleaseeee?” – sneezes – “and a tissue?”

“No.” – a smirk began to draw on his face.

“For Odin’s sake, Thor” – Loki whined.

And the sucking started again. Loki moaned at the sudden burst of pleasure he felt again, this time much harder, savage. Thor was determined to suck the life out of Loki’s cock; drooling all over Loki’s pelvic area and traces of saliva getting down on Loki’s butt crack.

“Yes, yes … keep going!” – he smiled.

And then Thor stopped again.

“NO! NO, NO, NO, NO! KEEP GOING!, I WAS ABOUT TO…” – his words were interrupted by a monstrous penis being inserted in his mouth.

“I told you, to shut up.” – said Thor dominantly.

Loki sneezed again, and accidentally (yreally) bit Thor penis – “Sfffoooorrfffy!” – mumbled Loki, still with his brother’s dick in his mouth; Thor slapped him and retired his dick.

“I SAID SORRY!” – not easy words for Loki to spoke.

“Congratulations! You’ve just gained yourself another hour of pleasure, brother!”

“AT LEAST GIVE ME THE TISSUE” – said as he sneezed repeatedly.

No. – and Thor went down again.

**Author's Note:**

> If Flu appears, chicken soup will do.  
> If chicken soup won't do, visit your doctor, please.


End file.
